One More Night
by barricaded
Summary: nyotalia. one shot. Daniel (maleHun) is cheating on his wife, Alarice (femAus), with her best friend Juliette (femPru). rated M for sex and brief language.


"Hey, Daniel!" Juliette's voice could be heard over the noise of everyone else bickering. His green eyes flicked up to meet her red ones, both alight with the passion of a secret they kept so dearly to themselves. The secret of nights alone in the little cottage in the countryside that the other nations had no clue of. The secret that if Alarice ever found out, they would both be dead.

Then she was over beside him, sitting up on the table as if she owned it. Her hands ruffled his hair, and he playfully swatted them away. Francine shot them a knowing look, but she was the only one that seemed to even notice anything. They could trust her with that secret, they were sure. She never gave away the affairs of the hearts.

The meeting eventually wrapped up, nothing having been decided like usual. Daniel went off to tell Alarice that he had business to attend to in the countryside, and that she should stay at the house. He told her he wouldn't be gone long, and gave her a quick kiss. Juliette had left before then, not wanting to see her lover lie to her best friend once again.

"Mh, Juliette, I brought us some wine!" Daniel called out as he entered the little cottage they had made their own. He grabbed two wine glasses from the kitchen and headed back to the bedroom, knowing that the Prussian would be waiting there for him.

She was draped across the bed, already in her lingerie. A pale hand reached out for a glass of wine, which he was only too happy to give her. They made small talk as they drank a few glasses, but they didn't want to waste too much time.

After their third glass, lips were pressed together instead of making conversation as they had been. His hands felt like fire against the cold skin of her sides. The kiss was broken just long enough for him to pull off his shirt, then he was back on her. Tongues warred each other for dominance as he pressed her into the bed. One of his hands moved up her back, quickly unhooking and pulling off her bra.

Slow kisses and bites were trailed down her neck and to her chest, where he nipped and suckled at each breast. She squirmed beneath him with a soft moan that sent a chill of pleasure down his spine.

"Daniel, please.." Juliette whined softly, her fingers curling into his hair. "Stop with the teasing.."

A soft chuckle. "Always so impatient, little bird.."

He kissed back up to her lips, tugging off her panties and his boxers as he did so. He slid a hand down and used his fingers to rub at her. He then dipped two fingers into her, spread them, and pulled them back, and he was rewarded with another series of moans.

His hands gripped onto her hips as he suddenly pressed into her, and he muffled her soft cry with more kisses. He felt her momentarily tighten around him and then relax again, which he took as his cue to start moving in her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she moved her hips in time with his.

He moved deeply and quickly inside of her until he felt the familiar tightness around him, followed by her crying out his name as she reached her orgasm. That sent him over the edge, and he moaned out her name as he came inside of her.

They didn't even have time to come down from their orgasms when another voice was heard, sounding close to tears. "Daniel? Juliette?!"

Daniel turned to look over at his wife, Alarice, eyes wide. "Oh shit, Alarice…"

Juliette ducked behind Daniel, cheeks red and eyes filled with guilt.

"How dare you both! I came down here to surprise my husband while he was at work, and this is what I find? I thought you both cared for me… I can see that I was wrong!" She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Daniel groaned quietly and reached down for his pants, tugging them back on. "We've really fucked up this time…"

He could feel her eyes on him as he dressed, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her back into his arms and act as if nothing had happened. He knew, however, that he couldn't do that. Not now, not ever. He headed to the door, briefly turning back to Juliette just before he left.

"I'm sorry, my little bird.. Goodbye."


End file.
